1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical switches for use in optical communications applications, and particularly to optical switches having multiple output or multiple input ports and capable of independent switching of multiple wavelengths or wavelength bands.
2. Technical Background
Multiport, multi-wavelength cross-connect optical switches with characteristics of large cross-talk rejection and flat passband response have been desired for use in wavelength-division multiplexed (WMD) networks. Various optical switch designs have been suggested.